Mi dulce secuestrador
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Ikuto trata de proteger a Amu del dueño de Black Diamond a costa de su propia vida, el tenía todo bajo control pero pasó algo por alto el riesgo a enamorarse (Amuto, Kutau, Rimaru otros...)
1. Capítulo1: Secuestro

Capítulo 1: Secuestro.

**Hola minna este es un nuevo fic es una trama muy interesante para mí espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit**

* * *

**AMU POV**

Me dolían las piernas, los tacones que tenía puestos hacían que mis tobillos se doblaran y me tropezara.

Detrás de mí podía escuchar como uno de los chicos me gritaba y me decía que no corriera. Los árboles se atravesaban haciendo que no pudiese correr más rápido. Una de las ramas cortó mi brazo. Que fuese la mejor en la clase de deportes en ese momento no valía, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Quería llorar quería que todo volviera a estar bien que esto terminara.

**FLASHBACK**

-One-chan no vallas, es peligroso, más con la cancelación de los contratos de papá hace una semana. Además los secuestros para recibir el dinero del rescate se están volviendo muy populares y tú lo sabes- Amu volvió a ver a su hermana menor y se encogió de hombros-Ya Ami iré con Nadeshiko estaré bien no pasará nada.

-Amu te vas escapada, otra razón para que no vallas no seas testaruda Amu.

-Ya Ami no voy a perderme esta fiesta Lulu me invitó y no puedo fallarle. Además ahí estará Tadase-kun no me puedo perder la fiesta. No me insistas que voy a ir.

-Amu p-per….

Amu ya se había lanzado por la ventana. Llevaba en las manos los zapatos de aguja para que Saaya se muriera de la envidia. Burló a los guardias y sus perros no hicieron más que seguirla-No hagan bulla chicas. No te comas eso Ran. Miki vigila sí, Suu ayúdame y Dia vigila que no me delaten- Amu se subió en Suu ya que eran perros muy grandes-Gracias bonita-Amu subió por el muro y se lanzó por el otro lado.

Amu sentía una sensación extraña, como si la estuviesen persiguiendo. Se quitó sus bailarinas, las metió en el bolso y se puso sus preciados tacones. Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando ya que la casa de Lulu quedaba demasiado lejos-Diablos debí llamar un taxi. Aunque mis padres se darían cuenta si me subo a uno.

Un auto se aparcó al lado de ella, miró de reojo con desconfianza y caminó más rápido. Dos chicos se bajaron de este y caminaron detrás de ella, respiro sonoramente y agarró la punta de su vestido y lo arrugó con el puño.

Sintió un jalón en su bolso y horrorizada volvió su mirada hacia atrás comprobando lo que se temía. Un rubio bajo con ojos azules y facciones aniñadas tenía su bolso agarrado de una de sus manillas. A su lado se encontraba un peliazul más alto de ojos zafiro con un arma aunque aún no le apuntaba-Maldición- Soltó su bolso y empezó a correr-Idiota- una voz profunda le reclamaba al rubio-Era tan difícil retenerla ¡corre!-La pelirosa entró en razón. Había cometido un error.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV**

Me duele todo, a mi lado oigo corre el río, al otro lado el rubio corre tratando de atraparme y por atrás el peliazul intentaba alcanzarme-Ven princesa no te vamos a hacer nada, vamos a protegerte entiendes niña. No corras-salté un hoyo con destreza pero, eso no evitó que mi tobillo se doblara de manera exagerada haciendo que callera-Argh Maldición-inmediatamente me levanté y volví a caer el peliazul iba saltar el hoyo y la adrenalina del momento hizo que me levantara y empezara a correr.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la cascada. Me di la vuelta y ya los dos me rodeaban. Decidí saltar pero, cuando iba a hacerlo el tobillo me falló y caí al suelo. Sentí un jalón en mi brazo. Lo último que vi fueron unos ojos zafiros.

.

.

.

Me sentía dolorida, tenía las manos en mi espalda amarradas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y todo estaba obscuro.

Me sentía diferente vi mi cuerpo y no llevaba mi vestido, tenía puesto un short negro y una camisa de hombre que me quedaba demasiado grande color negra o azul de manga larga.

Trate de levantarme y caí de bruces contra el suelo-¡Maldición!-como pude me levanté.

-Oi Ikuto-lo que parecía la voz de una chica se iba acercando por la puerta-esto no es peligroso.

-No fastidies Utau ya hemos hecho esto antes-era la misma voz del bosque. De repente se escuchó como la puerta en frente mío se abría. Dejando ver al peliazul y aun a rubia en ella

-Mira ya despertó-dijo una rubia de coletas y se me acercó corriendo. Atiné a lanzar patadas cuando lo hizo, al pegarle una en la cintura me dolió mucho el tobillo. Lancé un alarido y me acerqué a la pared y encogí mis piernas y empecé a llorar.

-Baka-dijo la rubia desatando mis muñecas para luego frotar mis tobillos-Hola soy Utau, eres Amu verdad. Sabes eres muy popular, bueno como no lo vas a ser si tú eres una modelo muy exitosa y tú papá es excelente en el área de la fotografía y tu mamá es la editora en jefe de una revista de moda y farándula muy reconocida. Sabes no sé por qué te estoy contando esto sí lo sabes de sobra ¿no?- yo la veía con incredulidad, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas- Sabes, sabes, sabes cuando yo sea cantante quiero que mis fotografías las tome él y las ponga en la revista de tú mamá. No llores no te haremos daño- me sonrió de una manera muy cálida.

El peliazul veía desde la puerta mientras tecleaba en su móvil, apareció detrás de él mismo rubio que había tomado mi bolso. Me horroricé y me separé de la rubia y ella me miro dulcemente-tranquila Amu él es Hikaru es muy dulce.

-Siento haberle hecho daño Hinamori-san-yo asentí de forma casi imperceptible y el chico sonrió.

-Ikuto está suelta súbela. Amu no patees a más gente o si no te van a doler los tobillos-se levantó y el peliazul se me acercó y me levantó-Hikaru-le llamó al rubio. Él asintió y me acercó una silla de ruedas, creo que era por la condición de mis tobillos. Me quejé un poco cuando mis tobillos golpearon la silla-Lo siento-me sentó en la silla y despeinó mi cabello. Yo no entendía quería correr, llorar pero, mi condición no me lo permitía.

Salimos de la habitación y entramos a un pasillo el cual nos llevó a una habitación que al parecer era un comedor rústico. En una de las sillas se encontraba sentado un peliverde al frente de un ordenador y al lado él estaba un castaño que estaba al lado de una rubia muy baja la cual estaba molestando.

-Llegamos- avisó el peliazul que empujaba la silla. El peliverde nos volvió a ver y sonrió satisfecho.

-Hola Amu te estábamos esperando-sonrió-ven acércate te vamos a explicar-el peliazul que creo que se llama Ikuto me acercó a la mesa.

-Bueno chicos primero lo primero no hay que olvidarse de los modales-dijo y me miró atentamente-Soy Hikari Sanjou 16 años soy informático y estoy encargado de la protección de las familias Fugisaki, Hotori, Hiiragi, Yuiki, Yamabuki y Hinamori-abrí mis ojos ¡¿Qué carajos?!

-Soy Utau Hoshina 17 años como tú no es increíble, estoy preparándome para ser cantante. Me encargo de curar y hacer sentir cómodos a los "Huespedes" que nos encargan.

-soy Souma Kukai 18 años-dijo un castaño ojiverde desistiendo de molestar a la rubia que estaba perdiendo el control- Me encargo de abastecer de armas y provisiones al equipo para estar preparados-sonrió y yo me quedé helada ¿Él? ¿Armas? Esto era increíble por Dios que era esto una broma.

-Hikaru Ichinomiya 20 años-maldición parecía mucho menor-me dedico a localizar y a proteger a los hijos de las familias susodichas-sorió y yo le puse atención a la rubia.

-Rima Mashiro 17 años me dedico a organizar reuniones con los demás contactos y arreglar acuerdos-Sentí el frío de sus palabras y me dediqué a observar al peliazul.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi 19 años-sus palabras me hipnotizaban- Me encargo de coordinar eventos de alto riesgo como altercados a mano armada y soy guardaespaldas privado-terminó con una sonrisa pícara, me sonrojé.

-Te explico-volví a verlo inmediatamente- Tu padre acaba de romper contrato con una empresa muy peligrosa de la cual es dueño Yuu Nikaidou.

-La revista Black Diamond-dije para mí misma.

-Exacto ellos están en busca de sus hijas para obligarlos a firmar el contrato. Si no lo hace les hará daño, nosotros firmamos un contrato de protección con tus padres hace años para tenerlas a salvo.

-¿Y-Y Ami?-pregunté muy preocupada.

-Ella está en tu casa con protección como el resto de tu familia y amigos.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-dije un poco más tranquila.

-Cuando te escapaste de tu casa ayer unos chicos te seguían, los interceptamos y te seguimos ya que venían más en tu busca. Luego te trajimos aquí para protegerte para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estas aquí, sacarte ahora es muy peligroso, tus padres ya se dieron cuenta-¡maldición! estoy castigada-saldrás de aquí hasta que estén fuera de peligro. Si no saben dónde estás no estará en peligro.

-¿Por qué no me llevan a casa?-pregunté algo nerviosa- nos pueden estar siguiendo y además pueden encontrar nuestro centro de investigación y poner en riesgo las otras familias involucradas. Entiendes-asentí y me relajé.

-Ikuto llévala a su cuarto Utau prepárale un baño y algo de ropa por favor y el resto a trabajar-el peliverde tenía un aire de superioridad perturbador.

-Yeeeey trabajo-dijo sarcástico el castaño, la rubia le pegó un zape. Él solo se quejó.

-Vamos Amu-asentí y él sonrió. Me llevó hasta las escaleras y se detuvo -¿Puedo levantarte?-yo solo asentí y extendí mis brazos. Me levantó y rápidamente identifiqué su olor era el mismo de la camisa que traía puesta, me ruboricé.

Me dejó en el piso y me quejé un poco, él se agacho y acomodó mis pies y los acarició sobre las vendas pasó sus manos provocando escalofríos agradables. Bajó rápidamente y subió con la silla. Entró a un cuarto que quedaba a unos metros y metió la silla.

Se acercó hacia mí y yo levanté mis brazos. Él me acomodó en su pecho y me llevó al cuarto-G-r-r-acias-él sonrió y se acercó y tomó unas medias las cual me puso con cuidado, yo solo apreté mis labios en señal de dolor-lo siento Amu. Y no me lo agradezcas es mi deber-sonrió y me acostó en la cama acomodando mis pies en un cojín-Gracias-él sonrió y me despeinó-con gusto princesa. Utau ya casi llega, mi habitación queda al frente por si necesitas algo. Estarás bien no te preocupes-dijo saliendo de la habitación. Él sonreía de una manera que me extasiaba. Sentía que cuando lo veía mi corazón explotaba y mis mejillas hervían era muy dulce y por alguna razón creo que él me protegerá ante todo y todos. Me quedaré aquí hasta que esté a salvo ok creo que estaré bien eso espero.

**IKUTO POV**

Esa chica era especial se veía muy linda y hacía que me dieran ganas de abrazarla y protegerla y verla con mi camisa hacía que mi mente viajara a otra situación. Despejé mi mente y sacudí mi cabeza y traté de sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza no puedo pensar así de ella es como mi jefa ¿No? Podría ser porque era muy linda y era cosa de la impresión como si no me hubiese pasado esto antes (Eso es mentira Ikuto -.-) bueno a ver estamos trabajando hay que concentrarse

Entré a mi cuarto y me acosté a descansar esta misión era peligroso, puedo asegurar que esto es lo más peligroso que hemos hecho estoy un poco preocupado pero ella -Amu Amu- suspiré y vi por la ventana-tonterías es imposible-dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Les gustó les gustó este fic va dedicado a mis lectoras más fieles en este fic Ikuto va a ser muy dulce nya! Espernme un poquis más con mis otros fics bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Descubrimientos

Capítulo 2: Descubrimientos

**Minna me reprogramaron los exámenes de esta semana así que tengo tiempo para actualizar historias demo no voy a escribir el final de mi primer fic hasta que alguien de señales de vida QAQ. Arigato Ziinect gracias por tu review tal vez este capi tenga un poquito de Amuto algo pequeñito.**

.

.

.

AMU POV

Estaba viendo hacia el techo y tocaron la puerta-¡Amu!

-Pase-inmediatamente escuché un gemido, me senté en la cama-**pss pss Kukai ayúdame no puedo abrir**-sonreí-**Tú siempre te metes en líos**-La chica renegó-**¡No te pregunté!**

-ok ok no te enojes, mira ya te abrí.

-Gracias, idiota-dijo la rubia entrando por la puerta

-De nada rubia, hola Amu- yo sonreí cuando los divisé.

-Hola Kukai.

-Bueno ya me voy, oi rubia no metas en uno de tus problemas a Amu, si-yo sonreí con complicidad.

-Largo Kukai- la rubia dejó lo que tenía en las manos y empujó al castaño fuera del cuarto.

-Ok Amu puedes ayudarme un poco-yo asentí y me apoyé en ella, me dejó en la bañera y no pasé más de 20 minutos bañándome- Utau-Utau entró en el cuarto de baño con unas toallas y me ayudó a salir del baño, a colocarme una bata de baño y me senté en la cama-me siento inútil-Utau me miró con tristeza-Ya te vas a recuperar-me dedicó una sonrisa de aliento y me dediqué a observarla-Buenop mi parte favorita está aquí-dijo señalando unas bolsas-a ver a ver.

.

.

.

-Mejor que ir de compras-le dije a Utau mientras me veía en el espejo que me puso en frente, ella sonrió-tendrás ropa linda todos los días-yo sonreí satisfecha.

.

.

.

**DIAS DESPUÉS…**

Ya me había recuperado por completo, estaba peinando mi cabello cuando Ikuto entró en mi habitación, había estado visitándome unos días pero, tuvo que salir de la ciudad por una semana, así que no me había visto caminar. Con él Utau y Kukai son con los que más relación he tenido, que Kairi está abajo con el computador, Rima me da un poco de miedo y Hikaru ha tenido que trabajar mucho. He estado aquí por casi un mes, la alerta de peligro no bajaba y sí, estoy castigada para cuando esto termine-Hola Amu me alegra verte activa-dijo despeinando mi cabello.

-¡Oye! tsk a mí también me alegra verte pero, me costó peinar mi cabello ¿sabes?

-Sí por eso te despeiné princesa. Por eso y porque me gusta verte enojada, te ves preciosa-me sonrojé asquerosa y bochornosamente-Pero, me gusta más verte sonrojada-él sonrió y yo traté de esconder mi rubor.

A veces el tierno y caballeroso Ikuto desaparecía para dejar salir al molesto y pervertido, que no dejaba de molestarme cada vez que podía- eres molesto Ikuto-el rió-ok de acuerdo ya no molesto-puse un broche en mi cabello-Nee Ikuto ya que puedo caminar tú podrías dejar de entrar a mi habitación a molestarme ¿verdad?

-nop-suspiré rendida y él rió-nee Amu mi presencia te incomoda-yo dudé un poco y negué con la cabeza-Ah no entonces demuéstramelo- se iba acercando poco a poco y yo no logré percatarme-¿Cómo quieres que…-me tomó por la cintura y me estrujó con sus brazos, mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo traté de apartarme de él lo suficiente pero él me volvió a estrujar-Nee Amu-koi estás mintiendo-dijo y mordió mi hombro suavemente-N-no-besó mi cuello y rió sensualmente en él-entonces no te vayas. Quédate -dijo para morder mi oreja. Yo me estremecí y me solté de su agarre, él sonrió y salió de la habitación-**Te veo abajo Amu**-lo oí alejarse por el pasillo.

Me puse un vestido blanco con una licra negra por debajo y bailarinas negras, amarré mi cabello con una coleta con broches en X y dejé mi fleco suelto. Me veía demasiado ¿dulce? Creo que sí me eché un poco de rímel y salí del cuarto, me encontré con Rima-Hola Rima-ella volteó a verme-Hola señorita Hinamori ¿Necesita algo?

-Si Rima dime, Amu ¿sí?

-Si Amu-chan-sonreí satisfecha.

-¿Quiere ir a un lugar en especial?-me preguntó quedamente-etto Rima yo quisi…

-Exceptuando afuera-dijo tranquilamente-pero, Rima yo quisiera ir a afuera hace un mes que no salgo.

-Son ordenes señorita. Kairi-san nos ordenó que no la dejásemos salir, podría ser peligroso que la ataquen estando afuera-suspiré rendida y divisé a Ikuto al fondo del pasillo-Bye Rima.

-Adiós Amu-chan.

-Ikutoooooo-me abalancé sobre él y le di un abrazo-Nee Ikuto-kun podemos ir a…

-No.

-Pe..pero.

-Dije no.

-Ik…

-Mira Amu, te prohíbo que salgas ok es demasiado peligroso, prométeme que no saldrás.

-Si Ikuto-parecía una niña regañada a la que el padre le acaba de dar una orden-Oye Ikuto ¿Qué haces? -pregunté viendo el bolso que cargaba- ¿Te irás de nuevo-el negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-Este es mi uniforme con esto me protejo en una misión, te había dicho que era guardaespaldas ¿verdad?-asentí y nos encaminamos a la habitación de Ikuto-Con esto evito que me lastimen.

-Aamm ya veo ¿no te da miedo?-dejó la maleta en su habitación se viró hacia mí cerrando la puerta a su espalda-¿Miedo de qué?

-A que te lastimen.

-Por supuesto que me da miedo pero, es algo que quiero hacer-me miro y yo sonreí-Oi Amu ¿No quieres tomar algo de aire fresco ahora más tarde?

-Demo, tú y Rima me dijeron que…-puso un dedo en mis labios y siseó-es un secreto Amu-koi pero, solo saldrás conmigo y solo a donde yo te llevo ok-asentí-te espero en las escaleras cuando todos se hayan dormido-se acercó a mí y besó mi frente-que no se te olvide-negué con mi cabeza y él sonrió-bye Amu-bajó por las escaleras y mi color subió cuando se fue- creo que te quiero.

-¿A quién?-una voz me sorprendió-¡U-u-utau!-¿me escuchó? (no Amu no -.-)

Miro por las escaleras y vio a Ikuto salir por la puerta me miro con cara de =_=? para luego cambiarla por una de o Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta mi habitación y cerró la puerta-¿En serio te enamoraste de mi hermano?-yo dudé un poco y negué-yo no dije que lo amo, dije que lo quiero.

-Es lo mismo-?-No Utau no lo es.

-Da lo mismo Amu. Ven cuéntame que te estaba diciendo-los colores me subieron al rostro y Utau me sonrió

-Etto me dijo que me esperaba en las escaleras cuando todos estuviesen dormidos-a Utau le brillaban los ojos y de repente salió del cuarto.

KAIRI POV

-Señor-dije mientras contestaba el teléfono-_Kairi necesito que me informes sobre el estado de mi hija_-acomodé mis lentes y repiré profundo-La señorita está bien, pero lo que me preocupa ahora es el silencio señor.

-_¿El silencio?-_saqué unos papeles e Ikuto que estaba en la sala me terminó de pasar todos los documentos-si señor unos de mis hombres están investigando las inmediaciones del edificio Black Diamond y no se denota nada raro es más no ha movido sus contactos todo este tiempo, lo que me preocupa es que actúe de un pronto a otro. Reforzaremos la seguridad.

-_Definitivamente Kairi necesito que protejas a Amu sobre cualquier cosa_-asentí-claro señor con mi propia vida si es necesario. Colgué y negué con la cabeza-hay que prepararse-Ikuto asintió y salió del salón.

.

.

.

**AMU POV**

Ya son las diez de la noche salí de mi habitación en la tarde después de veinte minutos de que Utau saliera me dio una bolsas y me dijo que me pusiera el contenido. Eran una licra negra con un short morado una camisa suelta y unas converse negras con detalles en blanco.

Salí y ahí estaba apoyado en el barandal-Hola Amu-koi ¿Vamos?-yo asentí y él tomó mi mano. Pasamos por el pasillo y nos metimos en una habitación Ikuto sacó unas llaves y abrió una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras que subimos y salimos a un balcón ubicado en la parte trasera de la casa-Es hermoso Ikuto-Al frente se podía observar u gran lago en él se reflejaba la luna y el bosque contrastaba perfectamente con el lugar.

-Es hermoso verdad. Perdón por no haberte llevado antes pero, Kairi no me hubiese dejado-sonrió y yo lo abracé-Gracias Ikuto-el me abrazó contra el-¿Por qué?-yo sonreí y acaricié su cabello-por hacer esto por mí-él me estrujó y sonrió-y ¿Cómo me vas a agradecer?-me separé un poco de él y una chispa vi en sus ojos-ya sé cómo- se acercó a mí y con una mano tomó mi rostro y con la otra sujetó mi cadera y rozó mis labios con los suyos-es lo único que quiero-dijo para empezar a devorar mis labios con los suyos.

**IKUTO POV**

Los labios de Amu eran maravillosos sentí un calor en mi vientre extraño cuando la besé. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios, tenía curiosidad por saber el sabor de su boca inmediatamente abrió su boca y enrolló su lengua con la mía. Ella sabía besar exquisitamente nos separamos cuando se nos acabó el aire. Me separé de ella y acaricié sus mejillas con mis dedos. Volví a besarla y me volvió a corresponder. Me separé nuevamente y limpié sus labios con mis dedos-Te quiero-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

.

.

.

**Holis minna etto terminé el otro capi vendrá con sorpresas que será *3* Kiyomi fuera byyyyyyyyeeeeee **


	3. Chapter 3: El latir de un corazón

Capítulo 3: El latir de un corazón

**Minna hoy ando eléctrica ando con pereza y me dieron ganas de escribir espero que les guste a mí me gustan sus reviews espero unos cuantos para este capi así que empecemos ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen ok….**

Te quiero-Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-A-amu yo-volvió a besarme esta vez fue ella la que me pidió permiso para adentrarse en mi boca. Yo se lo cedí nos separamos lentamente.

-Lo sé Ikuto-me dedicó una sonrisa y me abrazó-sé que es imposible, es peligroso, por eso quiero que sea un secreto-volvió a besarme. Como si me drogara me fue envolviendo en sus besos, la tomé de la cadera y la subí al barandal del balcón y mis manos se dedicaron a acariciarla, ella respondía con leves suspiros de agradecimiento. Cuando creí perder el control ella me separó y me sonrió.

-De verdad es lo que quieres princesa-ella asintió iba a volver a besarla. Pero, ella se bajó del barandal.

-chao I-koi nos vemos mañana.-Besó la comisura de mis labios y se fue.

-Esto está mal-era una sensación extraña, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en cuanto rocé sus labios. No puedo aceptar este juego tan peligroso para ella, para ambos, para todos.

**AMU POV**

¡ESA NO PODÍA SER YO! ¡MIS MEJILLAS ESTABAN ARDIENDO DE LA VERGÜENZA!-moo que estoy haciendo- me senté en mi cama-esto es estresante-me forré en rojo carmín y me acosté en la cama acariciando mis labios.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

**KAIRI POV**

-Lamento lo sucedido señor-son más rápidos de lo que pensaba-espero que toda su familia esté bien-Ikuto miraba decepcionado de lo que pudimos hacer. Un error como este era imperdonable.

-Esto no debió pasar Kairi-san-el Señor Hinamori sonaba decepcionado-Es un error que ppudo cobrar varias vidas-no dijo nada por un momento-Espero que sean lo suficientemente competentes para cuidar a mi hija-colgó el teléfono. Me hundí en mi silla y recapacitaba sobre lo ocurrido.

-Ikuto-me miró-¿Cómo pasó esto?-Ikkuto negó.

-Señor hicimos todo lo posible. Llegaron de sorpresa eran demasiados-golpeé la mesa.

-Tus excusas son ridículas-Acomodé mis lentes-No estamos en la altura en la que nos pueden sorprender ni agarrar desprevenidos-quitó la mirada y asintió.

-Lo siento Señor no volverá a pasar.

-Asegúrate de eso Ikuto-me relajé-no pasará por alto la próxima vez-IKuto salió-Maldición.

**IKUTO POV**

Abrí la puerta del despacho de Kairi y ahí estaba Amu. Se veía preocupada, me le acerqué y tomé sus muñecas-No espíes, Amu vamos a hablar-subí con ella hasta su habitación.

-¿Cómo están ellos?-me senté a un lado de ella.

-Bien Amu, ellos están bien.

-No pudiste protegerlos bien. Pudieron haber muerto Ikuto-la abracé a mi pecho y ella me correspondió.

-No te fallaré Amu-la besé me correspondió tímidamente. La acosté en la cama y la seguí besando.

La separé bruscamente de mí cuidando de no lastimarla-lo siento, Amu. No puedo hacer esto, si no me separo de ti, nos haremos daño. Ahora cuidarte, protegerte es lo primordial-besé suavemente sus labios.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Si Kairi se da cuenta del tipo de relación que tengo contigo me alejará de ti-acaricié su cabello-esperemos a que este rollo pase para estar juntos-me levanté de la cama-te quiero Amu-salí de su cuarto.

**UTAU POV**

-Mmmm tal vez este modelo no sea el más apropiado-dije viendo un vestido morado para Rima-se veía bonito en el catálogo.

-Buu!

-AAAAHH-Me di la vuelta Kukai estaba rojo de la risa-¡KUKAI!-Trató de no reír mas pero no obtuvo resultados. Me viré molesta dispuesta de salir del almacén. Kukai me agarró del brazo y me atrajo a él.

-Perdón, perdón no quise asustarte tanto.

-Tsk ¿Qué quieres? Dije soltándome de su abrazo.

-Ver qué haces-se sentó en una mesa.

-No quiero que sepas lo que hago-dije inflando mis mofletes.

-Vamos ¿así tratas a tu novio?-sonreí.

-Tú no eres mi novio-puse unas tijeras en unas caja mientras él me observaba.

-Claro que si lo eres-dijo rodeando mi cadera con sus brazos, me giró y plantó un beso en mis labios-Te amo.

-N-no ¿Qué haces?-besó mi cuello. Lo aparté con mi brazo-Ya déjame.

-Ok no juguemos-dijo viendo lo que hacía-Pero si te amo.

**AMU POV**

Pasé horas pensando, no era justo yo amo a Ikuto sé que es peligroso. Sin embargo entiendo que lo hace para protegerme. Lo amo.

.

.

.

Salí del cuarto y en el ventanal observé que algo se removía de entre los arbustos. Se oyó un disparo e inmediatamente el ventanal se reventó. Caí para atrás en shock. Después de unos segundos empezaron a sonar varias alarmas empezaron a sonar. Empecé a gotear sangre debido a que varios cristales se incrustaron en mi piel.

Rima llegó a los segundos y me jaló del brazo. Se empezaron a escuchar disparos y Rima rápidamente me llevó a una habitación sin ventanas.

-¿¡Q-qu-qué pasa!?-pregunté con histeria.

-Nos encontraron, seguramente son los de Black Diamond. Ahora Ikuto y los demás están tratando de derrotarlos si ingresan a las instalaciones estamos perdidos. Me quejé un poco, las heridas empezaban a arder. Rima sacó un botiquín de una de las cajas de la habitación y empezó a curar mis heridas. Parecía acongojarse cada vez que escuchaba un disparo. Al terminar de curarme se levantó.

-No salgas de aquí apenas pueda vendré a buscarte.

-N-no Rima.

-Quédate Amu-salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

-No, no, no-traté de salir-¡IKUTO! ¡RIMA! ¡UTAU! Déjenme salir-no obtuve resultado.

Me quedé quieta por un tiempo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los disparos.

Se escuchó un estruendo y todo quedó en silencio.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-se escuchó un grito espeluznante que parecía ser de Utau.

-¡Ikuto!-susurré con horror-¡IKUTO!-grité tratando de abrir la puerta sin poder hacerlo.

Por más de 15 minutos en los que no pude abrir la puerta, no se escuchó más que los llantos de Utau y la intención de Rima de calmarla. Varias voces se escuchaban a lo lejos. Trataba de salir sin resultado.

-Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto-seguía tratando en vano de abrir la puerta. Kairi dio la orden de que trajeran algo para tranquilizar a Utau y ordenó que se llevaran el cuerpo.

-Ikuto….

**No me maten TToTT yo no soy mala me voy antes de que me maten TTOTT**


End file.
